


RWBY-Not-So-Chibi - Team Activities

by GrimGraveyard



Series: RWBY-Not-So-Chibi-verse [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Enabler, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Gay Sex, Ladybug - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Monochrome, Parody, Pollination, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimGraveyard/pseuds/GrimGraveyard
Summary: It's weird. It's absurd! It's nonsensical and plotless! It's lewd! It's RWBY-Not-So-Chibi! *Super Besties / *Pillow Fight / *Girls' Night Out Rated M for strong adult themes, NotSafeForWork. Includes full Pollination.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY-Not-So-Chibi-verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631146
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	RWBY-Not-So-Chibi - Team Activities

> *Super Besties: In which Ruby manipulates the rest of her team by talking to them while they are asleep…unaware that great minds think…maybe not so alike.

It was in the middle of the night when Ruby made her move, as per usual.  
Neither Weiss nor Blake wanted much to do with Ruby during their free time and the fencer especially still didn't want to admit that she and Ruby were best friends. Luckily, the sniper had figured out that people were more susceptible while asleep.

With practiced ease she soundlessly slid down the makeshift bunk-bed. "Weiss…are you asleep?" She inched closer. "Weiiiiiss?"

The heiress writhed in her sleep, mumbling. "I love you most of all, mom…"

Ruby arched an eyebrow, but ignored the sleep-talking. "Listen closely; you want to be Ruby's BFF."

Weiss frowned and turned. "Oh no. Don't want that."

"Yes, yes, yes, you dooo. You want to hang out and do fun activities with Ruby all day lonnng! And you'll find Ruby irresistible!"

"I do? That's terrible."

Ruby picked up her teammate's ponytail and stroked it as she continued. "No, it's good. Also, you're going to tell everyone that Ruby is your super bestie better than the restiiie."

"Ok. I guess," Weiss replied, still fast asleep.

"Perfect! You're also going to wear…matching outfits, down to the underwear," Ruby whispered and slipped away. "Sleep little snowflake. It's all going according to plan." She turned towards Blake with a mischievous grin as she tip-toed her way over.

x.x.x

It was still in the dead of night when Ruby had finally gone to sleep. After having manipulated Blake to be her backup-bestie and Yang to lend her money and the keys to Bumblebee whenever she wanted, the sniper was done for tonight.

Weiss, however, woke up.  
"What a strange dream…I must be studying too hard." She peered around carefully. None seemed to be awake; now was the time to put the theory of manipulation to the test.  
Starting with her pain-in-the-butt team-leader; she stood on the edge of her bed and leaned up.

"Ruby? Are you sleeping?" She waited. "Ruuuubyyy?"

When the adorable dork only snored, Weiss continued with a big smirk on her face. "Listen closely; you want to sleep with Weiss in her bed _eeveryy_ night."

Ruby writhed. "I…Do."

Too easy.

"And you want to refer to her as the team-leader and listen to whatever she says."

"Mm…That sounds…odd…"

"No, no, it's good~ You want to worship her as she's the rightful leader of the team."

"Nngh…Ok…I guess…"

Weiss stifled a giggle. "Sleep little Rose~ This is all going according to plan…" She turned towards the other half of the team. "Now for you two…"  
She quietly crossed over to the other makeshift bunk-bed and gingerly stood on the edge of Blake's bed to reach the blonde brawler.

"Listen closely, Yang…" she whispered. "Every now and then you want to send Weiss nudes of yourself in private; make sure you get every angle possible."

Yang groaned and tossed in her sleep. "That sounds…stupid…"

"It sounds right," Weiss continued soothingly. "You want her to see _everything_."

"I…do want…that…" The brawler turned again.

"Good. And whenever you and Weiss are alone, you're going to let her cop a feel wherever she wants."

Yang snored soundly. "Ok…"

"Perfect." Weiss carefully climbed down and squatted down near Blake. "Hey, Blake? Still sleeping?" When there was no response she continued. This was going great! "Pay attention, Blake; whenever Weiss snaps her fingers, you'll become her pet. You'll want to obey her every command like a good little Faunus."

"No…Don't want that…hate it…"

"Yes, yes, yes, you dooo~" The fencer replied. "You look up to her and want to please her in every way possible. And whatever command she gives you, you'll do without questioning… Even if it's… so…debauched…and absolutely messy..."

"Ngh…Maybe…"

"Good." Weiss smirked and made her way back to bed. "Now that's settled, I better get some rest. I have to get some matching underwear with Ruby and a full day of fun activities tomorrow."

x.x.x

Blake woke up in the middle of the night as she tracked her way to the bathroom. Being quiet as she could be, she stopped in the middle of the bunk-beds and watched her sleeping teammates.  
Now was the perfect time to try out that trick she head read in a book; how to manipulate others in their sleep. Nothing too sinister or anything, but…well, just for the sake of trying it out, of course.  
Spotting the heiress first, Blake sidled up to the fencer as quiet as the feline she was.

"You awake, Weiss?" When the fencer only snored, she smiled slyly. "Listen very carefully, Weiss; whenever Blake snaps her fingers, you immediately become her pet; you want to obey her and do anything she wants you to."

Weiss tossed and turned. "Wha…noo…"

"Oh yes you do; in fact, you cast away your pride as a Schnee and become a good little pet for Blake the Faunus," she continued with glee. "You especially enjoy the very dirty commands~"

"Mm…"

"And you will also not lecture her about misplacing her books."

"Ok…ok…"

Blake snickered and glanced up at Ruby's bunk. The adorable team-leader was so innocent and cute, a cheerful bundle of energy. Truly adorable.  
So of course she had to spice things up a little.  
"Hey, Ruby? You'll want to dress more provocatively around Blake~"

The redhead snored and writhed. "Mm…okay…"

That was easy.

"Like, _really provocative_ ; show some skin to catch her attention."

"Mhm…I do that…"

"Well then." Blake turned to Yang and made her way over and got as close as she could. "Yang, listen very carefully; you'll find Blake to be irresistible. You can't stop thinking about her and finally work up the courage to ask her out, you useless lesbian."

The brawler snored. "I will…mm…Blake…"

The brunette huffed. "Good. That takes care of that," she said as she went back to sleep. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

x.x.x

"Alright, they're all fast asleep. Time to get to work." Yang whispered to herself as she got down from her bed. Ever since she had happened upon one of Blake's books about manipulation through sleep she had been giddy to try it out for herself.  
She liked her team and all, but there could be some changes made. Blake of course was high on the list of priorities as Yang snuck closer.

"Blake, listen very carefully; you'll find Yang to be irresistible. You can't stop thinking about her and finally work up the courage to ask her out, you useless lesbian."

The Faunus purred and turned. "Of…course…I do…"

"Great." She grinned and turned towards the rest of her team.

She carefully got on top of Weiss' bed as she hefted herself up to her sister's bunk. "Psst! Rubes? You asleep?"

The sniper only snored and tossed in her sleep.

"Hey, Rubes; you love your big sister," she began. "You're developing a sister complex; Yang is the best sister you have and you want to always be at her side."

"Mngh…no…"

"Yes, yes you do. You don't need a girlfriend when you've got your sister to rely on~"

"Ok…Yang…mm…"

Silently, Yang jumped down to the floor and stalked over to Weiss with a mischievous smirk.  
"Hey, Weiss…Whenever you see Yang, you'll grow incredibly horny."

The fencer whined and squirmed. "Nooo….don't like that…"

"Yes you do," the brawler continued. "In fact, you'll get a strong urge to sneak away if you can and masturbate while thinking about Yang."

"Ngh…I…do…? Okay…"

Yang stifled a chuckle and went back to bed. "This is gonna be awesome."

x.x.x.x.x

Since that morning it was universally agreed on (at Beacon at least) that Team RWBY was an odd bunch, but little did people know of what happened behind the scenes.

It was strange to see Ruby pleading to Weiss about sharing a bed and referring to the fencer as the leader – all while they both wore matching outfits – while simultaneously dress suggestively for Blake with skimpy skirts and tops that helped accentuate her breasts. While also clinging onto Yang.

Or when both Blake and Weiss were stuck in their dorm-room begging each other for lewd commands without yielding to the other.

Or when Yang and Blake were simultaneously all over each other, only for the brawler to occasionally sneak away while Ruby refused to leave her side, to snap a few pictures and send them to a furiously masturbating heiress who had locked herself inside the nearest rest-room.

It was a wonder they managed to eventually graduate, years down the line. How they managed to get anything done was best left to the readers' imaginations.

> *Pillow Fight: Team RWBY are having a pillow fight with high stakes! After all, to the victor go the spoils!

It was time for the weekly team pillow-fight; the door was closed and locked, the curtains were shut, and the pair-matchup was decided.

"Weiss, your chilly reign of terror has finally come to an end!"

"Ha ha ha. Don't make me laugh as I did just now."

Their weekly pillow-fight started off as per usual. Flying across the room with a vast arsenal of pillow, team Yellow Rose vs Team Monochrome battled it out for the ultimate prize.

After all, the spoils go to the victor.

It was a vicious battle; Ruby unfortunately took a hit from Blake and was sent crashing into the wall and left Yang at a disadvantage, but the brawler swiftly got revenge by taking out the heiress.

Blake, however, proved to be as elusive as ever. She darted around the room and taunted the blonde who kept missing her.

Yang had enough; as soon as Blake appeared, she grabbed Zwei and threw it at the Faunus, effectively taking her down before the dog was let out into the hallway. Her rage sated, Yang fell to her knees at her sister's side, crying out.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! She was so young!"

"Yang!" Ruby coughed. "Avenge…me…"

"I will, dear sister. I swear it!"

"Okay, that's just ridiculous…" Blake said as she got back up. "Don't be so dramatic."

"I agree. Besides, I do believe you got your revenge the second you pummelled me with a pillow into the bookshelves," Weiss said and rubbed the back of her head.

"Pfft, as if that's enough," Ruby replied with a mischievous grin. "Anywho, seeing as you two lost the fight—"

"About that," Blake interrupted. "I technically won against you, Ruby."

"Well, yeah, but you and Weiss lost against Yang, therefore our team won."

"That seems kind of unfair considering that you didn't really contribute to the victory…"

"You're just saying that because you lost! If you guys had won—"

"Actually, Rubes," Yang intervened. "I think Blake has a point. You didn't really hit anyone while I had to deal with the 2v1."

Ruby turned to her, wide-eyed and at disbelief. "Say what?!"

"Okay, new rule! The spoils go to individual winners in these situations!" The blonde turned to the sniper. "Sorry Rubes, maybe you should've used your Semblance or something."

"Oh come on!"

"You heard her," Blake said as she sidled up against the sniper and draped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "For the rest of the week, you have to do as I say."

"Uh-oh…"

The Faunus led her away and glanced back at the blonde, mouthing `Thank you´, as Yang winked back.

"Now then, Ice Queen! Looks like this time it's you and me who're going to have some fun!"

"Ugh." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with."

x.x

"Come on, Ice Queen! You can do better."

The heiress would've scoffed if she wasn't buried between the brawler's legs, jaw sore and mouth slick with Yang's juices. Her hair was a mess and her face was flushed rosy-red as she worked her flexible organ to eat out her Mistress-of-the-Week just the way she liked it; focus more on her clit, work that tongue inside and against velvety walls, and lap up whatever spilled out.

Yang threw her head back and locked Weiss' head between her athletic loins with a shiver. "Mmm! Oohh yeah, that's the spot! _That's_ the spot, Weiss!"

The brawler rode out her umpteenth orgasm, drenching the heiress' lower face yet again. Weiss drank up her excitement, having gotten used to it from Yang's victories in the past, and continued her oral ministrations, face buried against the musky bush crowned above Yang's sex.

The mingled scents always got to her; the sweat, the body-wash, the blonde's wet pussy. To be forced into such a position and orally satisfy her brawler of a teammate was equally degrading as it was lust-inducing. She'd get her back for this eventually – Weiss was already planning for next week's pillow fight – but then again she wanted to be against Ruby and take her out. Have her team-leader as a slave for a week. God she wanted that so badly; almost as badly as she wanted to eat out Yang who kept thrust her hips against her.  
Better save the scheming for later.

Meanwhile, Blake was enjoying herself with Ruby bound by Gambol Shroud's elastic ribbon. As she peppered the cute, younger team-leader with kisses from lips to throat, she was glad she had had a little talk with Yang about today's pillow fight, finding the results to be satisfactory.  
Too many times had the rose slipped out of her grasp, either because they had ended up on the same team or because Ruby's team won; and Yang would usually go for the Faunus, which she didn't mind, but Ruby held a special little place in her heart. Yang was feisty and Weiss was a freak when provoked, but Ruby was the perfect blend between them.

The sniper moaned out loud in long, stringy mewls in various octaves as Blake sheathed a third finger inside her wet heat, up to the second knuckle. Her body shivered and she writhed against her bonds as her sex clamped down with need on the talented digits.

"Oh Blake! Blaaake!" Ruby cried out, her voice throaty and so unlike her usual high-pitch tone. Music to the Faunus' ears. "I'm c-cumming again!"

"Let it all out, Ruby…I've got you. I'm going to make you feel sooo good this week…" she punctuated with a purr. Her fingers invaded wet depths and curved against slick, sensitive inner walls and the girl squirmed and raised her hips in an effort to milk as much pleasure as she could from Blake's ministrations, her umpteenth ejaculation spilling out and staining the brunette's bed.

_"OhfuckBlake—!"_

The Faunus didn't stop for a second and watch with glee as the sniper arched and bucked to her magic touch.

Neither couple stopped until bedtime, with Yang and Blake having their week planned out thoroughly. As Yang and Ruby slept in their respective partners' beds, their commands ended up costing their team their sleep.

Just like the week before and the week before that. And the week before that one and—

> *Girls' Night Out: A night out on the town takes an interesting turn for Team RWBY and ends up becoming a regular occurrence.

"And this is me at two years old. I got stung by a bee! That's why my face looks like that." Jaune chuckled.

"…Is this the `super fun´ part of the night or…?"

"Oh! You're right! Let me get the spinach dip! I've got two kinds!"

Ren let out a weary sigh and closed the picture book. "Maybe the girls' night would've been more fun…"

x.x.x

The loud music reverberated throughout the club and dim colours kept changing in a wild rhythm. It smelled of sweat and alcohol and the air was thick and hot. The place was bursting with high energy as the patrons danced to the rhythm, while others drank and enjoyed themselves.

The team had dressed themselves up for the occasion, top to toe; Yang wore dress-shoes, slacks, tie, and short-sleeved vest, all in black and yellow, and a white shirt. Blake had opted for an ebon halter dress that gradated to lilac at the bottom, with black heels and her hair donned up in a ponytail. Weiss had skipped out on skirts and dresses for a look similar to Yang's, with a sleeveless black vest over her white shirt while Ruby had been talked into a red sheath dress. Her hair was spikier and choppier.

Yang was in her true element and practically owned the dancefloor as she wildly danced to the beat. Clubbing was her lifeblood and once she got going it fuelled her for hours with adrenaline.

Blake, always the reserved of the team who loved nothing more than silence, a cup of tea, and a good book (whether or not it was smut or some actual literature was still up for debate) found herself affected by Yang's energy; she had joined her on the dancefloor despite having sworn to hang out by the bar and was losing herself to the unbridled rhythm.

It hadn't taken long before this energy reached Weiss and Ruby; the sniper and team-leader was easily influenced and despite not a particular good dancer, she joined her sister and teammate with improvised moves and, more importantly, had fun. The fencer only joined after Ruby had what a sight it was to see the refined, cool and collected Schnee heiress rocking it out the underground club music.

The only breaks they had been to rest for a spell and have their share of drinks by the bar. While it had started out simple and for the sake of quenching their thirst it escalated into feeling the buzz as they found themselves back on the dancefloor. Their VIP passes allowed them discount on beverages and access to so much more, and they took full advantage of it.

The team danced wilder, but with rhythm. They kept it up, the adrenaline coursing through their veins, well through the night. The more they drank, the more they lost inhibitions and the more they danced the more they lost themselves to the haze and it was showing.

It started with the closeness; the four of them danced closer to each other, careful as to not accidentally swing an arm or long tresses of hair in each other's faces. Blake was sidling up against Yang, grinding and dropped down along with the beat, making sure she could practically feel the brawler's breath against her exposed neck. Weiss was the most surprising of them all if they had been even moderately sober by practically twerking against Ruby with moves that begged the question how such a prim and proper `princess´ would even know of, much less execute. The sniper, of course, was dry-humping against her.

One thing lead to another as they found themselves on the other side of the room, using the wall for support for raunchier dancing and moves; the fencer was alternating between twerking and simply pressing up against Ruby, barely inches away from her lips as she tilts her head.

The tension and energy between them change throughout the hour of what has become essentially dry-humping and copping feels over the curves of breasts and butts. Lost in the sexually charged haze with liquid courage in their bodies and no inhibitions, what had started as a girls' night out to set the town on fire had instead become a night out to quench the fire between their loins as the team hurried off to the restroom.

Occupying two of the stalls, the team engaged in Desire: drunk, brave, and dripping with need.

Weiss and Ruby, Blake and Yang, it was no stopping them.

Nipples were toyed with, suckled and bitten. Fingers sheathed into tight, quivering wet heat as bodies trembled and bucked and arched.

Hot breath expelled in short moans and mewls, throaty or shrill, husky and needy in honeyed utterances with no filter as desires and kinks exposed themselves in honesty.

_"More…more…!"_

_"Give it to me…rougher!"_

_"Eat me out like the dirty Faunus you are…"_

_"I've…Mmh! A-always wanted my leader beneath me…"_

_"Ah! Ah! Fucking BITE me!"_

_"Oh gods…!"_

_"Switch…"_

_"Tie me up…mess me up…"_

_"Your turn…!"_

_"FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK—!"_

_"I'm cumming…!"_

_"Cumming!"_

_"Ahh! Ah! Mmmh!"_

Teeth sank into skin with no protection of Aura. Nails scratched and clawed and hands buried themselves in tresses of hair.

The heat – the absolute heat – radiated from their convulsing, writhing bodies and suffused like furnaces between their legs as excitement trickled down their inner thighs. The musky scents of it all mingled and permeated the room.

It wasn't until later that Weiss and Blake managed to get out of their respective stalls, panting and dishevelled. Their clothes were loose and stained.

Their eyes met. Not a second later their lips crashed in a searing, sloppy kiss as their hands roamed possessively.

They pulled back, saliva bridging their lips.

"Ruby?" Blake asked, slurring.

"A wet mess… _hic!_...and knows how to eat out a lady…Yang?"

"Uh…" Blake glanced to her right. "Warming herself back…op. Up."

"Good…" Weiss managed. "We continue in a bit…"

"Yeah…"

They barely high-fived as they walked past and went into the opposite stall, locking the doors behind them as Blake ravaged the pretty rose and Yang and Weiss fingered each other. Before the night was over and the club about to close in the early morning, the four of them kept changing stalls repeatedly.

x.x

Splitting headache.

Burning sunlight.

Throbbing pain across their temples.

Ruby was the first to wake up back at their dorm with a loud groan as she nearly doubled over. The room was spinning and nausea hit her like a punch to the gut.

"Oh, frick… What the heck happened…?"

"Be quiet," Blame replied as she covered her feline ears. "Everything is ten times louder…"

"Sorry…" Ruby blinked and attempted to adjust her eyes to the light. "Wait…what happened here?"

Yang's bed had fallen to the floor, ruining the makeshift bunkbed she and Blake had. The brunette was curled in her bed, still covered her ears, and suddenly Ruby noticed something the perspective.

She was not in her own bed. This was Weiss' bed.

And she was naked.

And so was Blake.

And both of them were covered with scratches, hickeys, and bite-marks. By now the Faunus had noticed it as well and sat up, alarmed.

"Uh…Ruby? What happened last night?"

"I don't know…and why is Weiss sleeping in your bed?"

"Huh?"

The aforementioned fencer stirred with a groan as she slowly sat up, unaware that she was just as naked as her teammates. "Can you guys keep it down? My head hur-" Her voice trailed off as she witnessed the dishevelled state of their room. "…What in the world happened?!"

"Wait, if Weiss is in your bed, then—"

Yang yawned and sat up, clutching her head with a groan. "Brothers be damned…what's going on?" She took a moment and looked around. Then at herself. Then at Her two teammates in Blake's bed and then at the only one left, her sister, in Weiss' bed, naked just like herself and everyone else and she paled. "…Don't tell me…"

"Did we…?"

"It looks like-"

" _Don't_ say it!"

They fell silent. Shame burned their faces as their gazes wandered over the room and eventually over each other.

"…Your back is a mess, Blake…" Weiss said.

"W-What? What do you-" she felt her back as best as her arms allowed and hissed from the stinging pain that resulted. "Ouch! Yes, well, your throat and shoulders are full of hickeys."

"What?! You're kidding me?!"

"Uh…" Ruby swallowed. "Someone wrote something…down there," she said as she gestured underneath the cover.

"Let me see," Yang replied and despite Ruby's mild protest got rid of the covers. Her eyes widened. " _`Property of Weiss Schnee´_?"

"Huh?!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Did you write this, Weiss?!"

"Why would I ever—?!"

"Uh, Yang? You've got something written on your lower back."

"What? What does it say?!"

Blake shifted awkwardly. "I rather not-"

"Just tell me!"

"… _`Tamed by Blake´_."

Everyone fell back into silence.

"…Just what the hell did we do last night? I remember dancing and drinking and…" Yang clasped her mouth. "Oh dear Brothers did we actually…?"

"G-Guys," Ruby squeaked out. "You, uh…might wanna check your Scrolls. Or don't."

Reluctantly the rest of the team located their Scrolls and their eyes widened like dinner plates. Loads of pictures depicted **everything** they had done while drunk last night and with it, the memories.

"Holy…"

"Is that me and Ruby…?" Blake gasped.

"You tied me up with Gambol Shroud…"

"Yang, are we doing what I think we are?" Weiss reluctantly asked.

"And more…"

A few moments of silence later and the team erupted with gasps yet again.

"Y-Yang…? What are we doing…?"

"Don't look, sis! It's not- I mean it IS but don't look!" She shouted, gaze glued to her Scroll. "Oh my god, I wrote `Scissor Sister´ on your inner thigh after we…"

"Dear Gods, Blake!" Weiss yelled. "Look at you! I didn't know you could bend like that! And while…doing _that_ …"

The Faunus swiped her bangs aside. "Did you seriously write `Schnee muff-pleaser´ on my forehead?"

"You're one to talk, Blake! You drew your emblem on my lower back according to this photo!" Ruby stated and immediately rubbed her throbbing head with a hiss.

They immediately fell back into silence. Again. Gazes darted all over the place as the four of them shifted nervously in their seats, trying to ignore their massive headaches.

"This doesn't leave this room," Ruby said.

"Agreed," the rest replied in unison.

"Yeah," Yang added. "We are NOT telling anyone about last night where we apparently screwed each other's brains out."

"Of course not, you dunce!" Weiss snapped back. "Why would we let anyone know about our drunken night where we apparently let base desire take control?"

"If people knew that the four of us ended up sleeping with each other in all sorts of way, including changing partners, it would be a scandal," Blake added.

Ruby nodded. "Right. So, we better keep it to ourselves. It stays with us."

Weiss crossed her arms and nodded in agreeance. "Absolutely. Just the four of us."

"The four of us," Blake said.

"Together," Yang added.

Ruby nodded again. "Yep, we're all in on this together. Our secret."

"Not to mention we have to cover up all the…uhm…marks we left behind," Blake then added.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want people to see the proof of our deeds," Yang stated and rubbed the bite-mark on her right shoulder. She chewed on her bottom-lip. "That's…our secret."

"Our…special secret…" Weiss intervened as she glanced over at her teammates, more so at Ruby and the "claim" she had written above her sex – which Ruby had yet to cover up.

In fact, none of them had bothered to cover up despite their extreme nudity.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"Mhm…"

"Right…"

"I'm just…gonna take a shower. Yeah. Rinse this off," Ruby then said. She got up and allowed anyone to see her thoroughly marked body, including a bite-mark in her upper, inner thigh – and additional scribbles by her teammates – as she walked over to the bathroom. "And I'll leave the door unlocked in case anyone wants to join…ONLY because it saves water! So…yeah."

Neither of the three moved. Weiss kept staring in the direction Ruby had disappeared to, Blake wouldn't raise her hands above the cover, and Yang was—

"You know, I should probably…check up on my sister. This thing we just did? It could have dire consequences and I'm… _worried_ …yeah. Extremely worried - so worried that I can't stop thinking about it. In detail. So god damn worried that I need to see Ruby right away. So, uhm, I'll just go and keep her company…and save water. Yup."

She left with a certain spring in her step as Weiss and Blake were left to exchange awkward looks and glance towards the bathroom.

"So…"

"So."

"`Schnee Muff-Pleaser´ huh?"

"Obviously an immature joke on my part that I would never partake in while sober!" Weiss huffed. "It's not like I would enjoy some sort of weird race-play where Faunus are subservient to humans like the Schnee…Or vice-versa."

"No, no. Of course not," Blake replied. "It's not like I would be interested in such a degrading act or have you as a pet."

"I'm glad we cleared that up, because this is just our team's secret and we are so moving past this."

"Me too."

"…"

"…"

"You know, I've always felt that these makeshift bunk-beds are unsafe."

Blake's ears twitched. "Yeah, they kind of are."

"I really think we should get Ruby's and Yang's beds down. For safety reasons, of course."

"No no, I agree," Blake replied. "And since there's not much room, we should push them together."

"Of course! Line up the mattresses sideways and you basically have one long bed with room for all four of us."

The Faunus nodded. "Exactly. Plenty of room and easy for all four of us to fool around in."

"Pardon?"

"Easy for all four of us to _move_ around in."

"Oh. Yes, of course. So, shall we?"

"The sooner the better," Blake stated as the two of them ignored putting on clothes and began to rearrange the beds.

The rest of the day and well into the night, Team RWBY continued their thorough discussion about how last night's events. The sisters agreed that the new bed arrangement was a great idea for future conversations.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> So yeah, I went a bit overboard with this one since it’s supposed to be short segments. Anywho, I’d love to hear feedback and suggestions for future entries to RWBY-Not-So-Chibi!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
